The Ninjas of Mortal Kombat
by Forvalakaman
Summary: The past and the present of the ninjas of Mortal Kombat from Noob Saibot to Scorpion.


THE YELLOW NINJA

"Loser," thought Scorpion as he finished a zombie with his van-dam spear ripping off its head. He didn't like killing things that were no threat to him, even if they were evil. Zombies in the Neatherrealm are just like the zombies in those corny Earthrealm horror flicks that he used to watch before he died, strong, but dumb, and easy to outrun. He wasn't sure he should be killing these zombies. There have been centuries of dispute about whether zombies are good or evil. They stick to themselves mostly and never attack a living person unless the living person attacks them first, however their idea of an attack is simply making a sudden movement whether the person is right next to it or fifty paces away.

Scorpion was a specter, a ghost basically except for the fact that it could die and then get reborn later. However, since his encounter with the Elder Gods he wasn't sure what he was. A specter was fueled on pure evil, but the Elder Gods had purged him of all the evil inside of him and made him their champion. But if he was purged of all evil, how could he exist within the Neatherrealm? You had to have some evil in you or else you would be torn apart. As he was thinking this, someone was sneaking up behind him and only realized it when it was too late.

What!" he yelled in shock. A figure dressed completely in white was above him coming down with some sort of sword. It was too late to react, he knew he would be reborn after he gets sliced in half but also it would cause him terrible pain. But as the sword struck it bounced off him, he was completely unharmed! He didn't know what happened, but he did know it was his chance to counterattack. He drew is sword and ran at the figure.

"Wait! Stop! I didn't know you weren't one of them!" said a youthful woman's voice. Scorpion blinked, the savage warrior within him settling down at her words. He had not expected to hear such a pure voice in this hellish place. He actually looked at his opponent and realized that it was a woman. Though he could feel good in her, he could see a shadow evil. Perhaps she is good but being controlled by something evil, or maybe she was once evil but then turned good.

"I'm sorry," said the woman and Scorpion could tell she honestly meant it, this woman was definitely good whoever she is, it didn't matter whether she was evil in the past "I thought you were one of them."

"Do I look like a zombie?" asked Scorpion plainly.

"Well no," said the woman putting her sword away "I just thought you were a creature of evil." Scorpion gave one bark like laugh that was half encouraging half terrifying.

"Had you have struck me with that sword of good not two days ago, I would have been cut in half," he said putting his own ninja sword away "I am Scorpion, who are you?"

"I've heard of you, you are the last of your clan I believe, thanks to Quan Chi. I am Ashrah, an ex-demon you might say," she said.

Scorpion suddenly threw his van-dam spear at her, she ducked with remarkable reflexes and the van-dam spear sliced the head off a zombie that Ashrah hadn't noticed creeping up on her.

"Thanks, I wonder what made it attack me," she asked.

"Probably when you put your sword away. Look, I need to know where the sorcerer Quan Chi is, do you know?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry I do not. But I know that Shang Tsung is in the city to the west from here and he'll know where he is."

Suddenly a man in orange and black appeared in front of them from thin air.

"So here you are!" said the man in a robotic voice. He unsheathed an axe and ran at Ashrah.

"As you can see," said Ashrah spinning out of the way "I have problems of my own, sorry!" and she ran off with the man in orange in close pursuit.

For the first time in years, Scorpion actually found the sight this funny. He turned to leave when something hit him across the face.

"Ow," he said and then collapsed. Before his vision went dark he, saw a figure in blue standing over him.

Was it…Subzero?


End file.
